The five stages of grief
by PrueTrudeau
Summary: This tiny piece of me is dedicated to the episode 1x22. It's all about Prue's immediate reaction to Andy's death. Maybe even following the next ten days. Might be a little depressing, as it deals with Prue's grief. It is a tiny additional to my series, but there's no need to read anything of me. Kinda a short story on it's on.
1. Dieing

_**May**_ _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 19**_ _ **99**_ _  
_ **Dying** **  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: **_

_**A whole lot of this fan fiction is based on the episode 1x22 of charmed.**_

 _ **Charmed is an American television series created by Constance M. Burge and produced by Aaron Spelling and his production company Spelling Television, with Brad Kern serving as showrunner.**_

 _ **I don't own the characters of the sisters Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Neither their men Andy, Leo and Cole or their family Penny, Patty and Victor. The plot on this little fiction belongs to me, thought there is a lot of input from 1x22.**_

* * *

 _ **AN.: **_

_**here's a little insight into what is happening during one of my favorite episodes of charmed ever! I copied the text and added some feelings and a very personal view on Prue's break down after realizing Andy was dead. I based this FanFiction on the 5 stages of grieving. So it's only a small addition to my 'more than just a woman' series. It is not at all necessary to have read anything of me. Seeing season one of charmed may help though. It should be done within 6 chapters – this first one as a kind of introduction and then a chapter per stage – though if there is some interest in it, I have more. These six chapters are taking place right after Andy is found dead and the few hours after.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy. Leave me a message… please?**_

* * *

Prue's world grew lighter by the second. She heard someone call out to her. at first she still thought she heard Andy but his voice slowly faded into a female one. she wanted to scream out to Andy, but her mouth wouldn't move. She didn't want to leave him, thought she felt how she was moved further and further away from him and it scared her. She hadn't really realized what he had said yet and still she was scared to hell of loosing him. How could she loose him now? Finally everything was supposed to go into happy ending mode with her and Andy and now it was supposed to be over? Once and for all. She couldn't imagine loosing him again. And this time in an even more painful way than she had before. This would not be like breaking up or even leaving town.

The voices grew louder and she finally recognize Phoebe and Piper's voices. She knew she had to get back to Andy, couldn't let him go, but she also knew Rodriguez was at the manor and that her sisters probably didn't call out to her because of nothing. She felt herself mentally turning from Andy and towards her sisters. She gave up on Andy. Let him go.

 **"** Prue, come on, honey. Prue? Prue..."

 **"** Prue, come on, wake up, sweetie." with some great effort Prue finally managed to open her eyes. A panic immediately raised inside of her. Andy. Where was Andy? Her senses returned with the panic.

' _I broke my promise, Prue. I came to your house tonight. Turns out Phoebe's premonition was one you couldn't stop after all. Weren't supposed to stop.'_ Andy's voice echoed again through her mind, making it even more clear to her what seemed to have happened. She felt how Phoebe and Piper pulled her into a sitting position and then they helped her up

 **"** Easy, easy." that was Phoebe right? God, she couldn't concentrate. She put a hand to her head. It hurt. She couldn't focus on her sisters. She barely knew where she was. Confused she tried to look around. Get what had happened. Scared to find out it wasn't just a dream. A bad dream. Worse than any nightmare could ever have been. She didn't see Andy anywhere

 **"** Where is Andy?" she asked. Her mind still stung on this tiny string of hope. She didn't see him. If she didn't see him, he wasn't there. If he wasn't there, he couldn't be… god, how could she even think about this? Of course Andy was alright

 **"** Prue, something terrible has happened." Piper said softly and the blood froze in her veins immediately. She kinda followed her sister's gaze now and found something down on the floor, covered by an old cover of them. She stumbled back, almost falling. She couldn't breath anymore. She just starred at the thing under the cover. She studied it and eventually discovered legs. Shoes.

 **"** Oh my God." she mumbled as she realized it were Andy's

 **"** It all happened so fast, Prue. He ran in the door when Rodriguez attacked. He was trying to save us." Piper tried to explain to her. her sisters backed her up, so she wouldn't break down right there. They lead her back onto the old couch seat of Grams mother. Her eyes never left Andy's body. At least they said it was his body. What did she know? Anyone could wear these shoes

' _It's okay, Prue, really, trust me. This is my destiny. I know that now. Yours is to continue on. Everything happens for a reason, remember you taught me that.'_ she again heard Andy.

 **"** And he'll succeed. Where's the Book of Shadows?"

 **"** It's right here. Why?" Phoebe said placing the book by one half in her lap, the other stayed in Phoebe's

' _You need to go back. You need to keep the time loop from being reset again or you and your sisters will be killed. And I will have died in vein.'_ god, why didn't Andy's voice stop to ring in her mind? Was it real? Had she really seen him, while she was out cold? Like steered, instructed by his words in her mind, she started to randomly flip through the book.

 **"** Where's the spell that you saw to accelerate time?" she asked, now finally actually looking at the book and where she was heading with her random flipping.

 **"** What are you doing?" Rodriguez.

 **"** There." Phoebe finally told her after helping her find the right page

 **"** What's going on?" again Rodriguez, but she just simply ignored him, just like her sisters. Rodriguez hadn't been important that very second. She needed to do what Andy had told her. It was like his last will. His last words. His last wish.

' _And I will have died in vain'_ she again heard him and shook slightly. She wouldn't let that happen. Not over her dead body.

 **"** But we don't want to accelerate time, we want to reverse it." Piper interjected

 **"** No, we don't, trust me. The only chance that we have to get rid of Tempus is to do this by breaking the time loop, okay."

 **"** But if we break the time loop we won't be able to save Andy." Phoebe said and Prue felt her heart break again, as her sister's voice quivered slightly, because Phoebe suddenly had realized Andy wouldn't be spared. They wouldn't do anything to safe him. They couldn't. Their brother would die in this fight.

 **"** I know." she whispered hoarsely as she still fought her tears. At least she thought she did. The truth was, she was crying already

 **"** Prue, are you sure?" Piper asked, exchanging a worried and also kinda horrified glance with Phoebe

 **"** No, I'm not." she told them as she got up, the book still in her hands. She felt how Piper and Phoebe were right on her side. Backing her up in any way they could, as she started to chant "Winds of time gather 'round, Give me wings to speed my way…"

 **"** Wait a minute..." Rodriguez tried to stop her, but she continued on the mission Andy gave her. She owed that to him. She owed him to do exactly what he had told her. She had to, after all he had sacrificed for this.

"Rush me on my journey forward, let tomorrow be today."

 **"** What's happening?" Rodriguez asked, his voice in a panic, as the hands on the clock sped around the clock face. Barely noticed by the sisters the sun was shifting as well and finally the clock again stroke. Suddenly the day was over. The clock stroke 12 for the first time in days. The day was over. Nothing would be reset. Not time. Not words. Not actions. Prue then for the first time really focused on Rodriguez. She laid her eyes onto him. Starred him down. Though it seemed like Tempus was finished off, her revenge wasn't completed yet. She made a few steps towards Rodriguez. Emotionally completely frozen she faced him. Her anger raising with every inch she neared him. She was ready to explode. She didn't know how that would play out. She never had felt such hate and anger. How would her powers release that?

 **"** Prue..." she heard Andy, but painfully had to realize it was only Piper

' _You're not a murderer, Prue, you're a good person who does good things.'_ Andy's voice again rang through her mind, just as she was about to strike. She quickly gazed over to where his lifeless body was supposed to be. She wanted so much to look into his eyes now. She knew that would calm her. But she couldn't. He was covered with that goddamn stupid old blanket. She always hated that thing. It was stone old. She remembered how her and Andy had watched TV on the couch and they had thrown it off, because it was just simply raspy and disgusting. When Grams had walked in she almost had gotten a fit, they had treated the good old thing like that. Her heart was squeezed painfully by the memory. She had just done everything to make sure time wasn't reset and here she was, wishing nothing more but to be back on exactly that day. She would even love to listen to Penny's rant if that would just let her have another moment with him. Now all that was left of him was his body. His empty body. Covered by that stupid blanket.

 **"** You know what, just untie him get him outta here." she finally told her sisters, looking down. She couldn't bare the sight anymore and she couldn't look at Rodriguez. He had killed Andy. Both Piper and Phoebe were right away shocked and made absolutely no secret about it. They really hadn't expect for Prue to say that. In fact they had just waited for her to unload a huge anger wave at him.

 **"** What?"

 **"** He'll kill us." Piper said as they both approached her

 **"** No, he won't. He doesn't have the power to kill us, otherwise he wouldn't have needed Tempus." Prue told them, in some way challenging Rodriguez to try. She kinda had promised Andy she wouldn't touch him, but she would defend herself and her sisters.

 **"** I will not untie him, Prue." Phoebe told her. Prue's mind had been completely blank by now. So she immediately reacted robot alike and used her powers to loosen the ropes and unlock the handcuffs. Rodriguez right away got up. Calmly, threateningly turning towards them

"Get outta here before I change my mind." she threatened him

 **"** You stupid witch." he told Prue, playing with his handcuffs and then stored them back onto his belt, where they were supposed to be. He turned and walked towards the door but stopped in front of it to adjust his jacket. The sisters constantly had their eyes on him. Piper and Phoebe highly alarmed, thought Prue stood kinda protectively in front of them. She was not willing to loose someone else today. Finally Rodriguez turned around, his eyes glowing red as he threw an energy ball at them. Prue, completely emotionless held up her hand and used her powers to reflect it back to him. Rodriguez didn't put on a fight. The energy ball hit him, electrocuted him and he exploded. He right away turned into dust.

 **"** We may not be murderers but we're no angels either." she said and then, completely robot alike, didn't loose one second to move to what she believed was Andy's body.


	2. Stage 1: DENIAL ISOLATION

_**May**_ _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 19**_ _ **99**_ _  
_ _ **Stage 1: Denial / Isolation**_ **  
**

Once Prue had turned from Piper and Phoebe and started to go for Andy, she again had flashbacks of the things she talked to Andy before creeping into her mind. Her eyes were fixed on the body on the floor. Approaching it seemed to take an eternity and constantly her view of it was taken and replaced by seeing him in… heaven? She again heard his voice striking through her empty mind like a thunder

' _I broke… promise… turns out… couldn't stop… this is my destiny… everything happens for a reason...'_

Finally Prue had approached the body fully. She fell to her knees. Constantly his words repeated in her head, forcing her to accept the inevitable. She slowly put a hand on his chest. No heartbeat. No breathing. He didn't move. Not even for these tiny things. The grief and pain almost immediately washed over her. The immense pain made her double over and she found herself on his still form. On the old scratchy blanket. She clung to it, as she cried into him. She couldn't hold it up anymore. It was like a huge wave had waltzed onto her and now took her away with it.

 **STEP 1: DENIAL / ISOLATION**

She sobbed like forever into that old blanket. She barely noticed anything around her anymore. But suddenly she felt a hand on her back and immediately she shrugged up into a sitting position

"Prue… I..." Prue moved out of Piper's touch and just shook her head. Piper had come up to her and now knelt right beside her. Prue's eyes finally ripped from the body and she looked desperately at Piper

"This can't be… he's… I only saw him like… an hour ago… he can't be… he can't be gone..."

"I'm sorry, Prue" Piper said barely above a whisper, her voice grief stained as well. She cried, too. Prue just shook her head again. She couldn't hear her voice like that. She didn't want to hear what she had to say… it just simply wasn't true. She felt like Piper moved to pull her into a hug, but Prue pushed her off. She didn't need comfort. Andy wasn't dead, for Christ's sake! She again starred at the covered body. This could just as well be someone else. She leaned forward. She needed to see him… this could be anyone! And if it was anyone, then it wasn't Andy! Andy couldn't be dead! She just met him at the swing. You don't just die in like… a second. You don't die in a tiny moment. Finally she reached for the blanket. She balled it in her fist.

"Prue… what…?"

"I need to see him" she stumbled across her own words. Her tears had subsided for just that moment. It wasn't Andy. Why should she cry? This wasn't Andy. This body was dead… Andy wasn't dead! He couldn't be

"Prue… you shouldn't..." Phoebe tried softly and as well knelt down to their sister. Phoebe had seen him. Had seen his empty eyes. She had closed them.

' _Oh god… Andy is dead!'_ It screamed in her head now as well. She wasn't sure, if seeing him would do Prue any good. Why should it? What would change with seeing him? Phoebe tried to take Prue's hand away, but Prue just locked eyes with her little sister. Phoebe suddenly found something in Prue's eyes and realized her sister really needed this. She again let go off Prue's hand and looked away as fresh tears came from her eyes once again. She couldn't bare the sight of Andy's dead body. That was also the reason she had covered him up. His wide open and empty eyes already hunted her.

Prue proceeded to tuck at the blanket and again froze as she finally revealed his face. In the first few seconds his face didn't look dead to her. Flashes of how his eyes opened in the morning, his smile, his grin, his thinking face, how his face changed when he spoke, the expression on his face just before kissing her. All crossed over that dead face, making Prue believe this was actually what did happen that second. But then the flashes stopped and her eyes were finally set on the pale, frozen face of her beloved. Tears came to her eyes again

"no." she whispered again as her whole body started to shake "no!" she said louder and now shook her head "no!" she now yelled and started to shake the body

"Prue..." Piper cried out as Prue ripped the blanket now completely off Andy again

"he… he hated that blanket! We did… he… no!" Piper again tried to touch her, but Prue shrugged her harshly off

"leave… please… leave… leave me… alone… alone with him" she mumbled as she started to touch the body softly

"Prue..." Phoebe now again tried as well

"I said leave me alone!" Prue yelled. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other for a brief second and silently agreed to obey. They moved out of her reach, but not out of sight. They both wanted – no they needed – to be there in case Prue wanted them. They watched silently, clung to another while crying, as Prue touched Andy's face.

"you're not even bleeding… how can anybody say you're dead" she whispered in complete denial now and bent down to kiss him

"c'mon honey, just stop the acting… I mean… you really almost got me there… you staying under that stupid blanket… you'd never stay under that on your own free will..." she almost laughed. tears sprang to her eyes as she let out that small stifled laugh. She placed a hand on his chest and with the other took his hand

"Andy… please..." she begged, knowing deep down, he would – could hear her, no matter where he actually was right then.


	3. Stage 2: ANGER

_**May**_ __ _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 19**_ _ **99**_ _  
_ _ **Stage**_ _ **2**_ _ **:**_ _ **Anger**_ **  
**

Prue still starred at Andy, waiting for him to answer her. To wake. Or whatever else he was doing there. But soon her smile faded.

"this ain't funny anymore" she suddenly told him, as she realized Andy wouldn't do anything alike right now. "you open your eyes this instant!" she yelled at him, then again started to shake him "did you hear me?!" as still no reaction came, she started to shake visibly and her face paled even more.

"oh no! you're not dieing on me, you understand?!" she asked pulling his leather jacket apart to CPR him "this is not an option, okay?" she told him, as she continued to press with all her might onto his chest

"god damn it, breath!" she again yelled at him in frustration, as the CPR still showed no effect. Her actions slowly faded into nothing as she again starred at him. Finally something like clicked in her mind and she looked furiously around

"no! This is not happening!" she yelled and threw one of the lamps close by heavily to the floor, breaking it in the act. At the same time, a vase close by cracked and finally fell apart as Prue's telekinetic powers started to run loose. She searched the room for something to help her. Finally her eyes landed on the book. She left Andy's side and hurried to it. She started to flip through the book, almost ripping out its pages.

"Prue, what are you doing?" again Phoebe tried to step up to her

"what I'm doing?! What does it look like I'm doing, Phoebe!? I'm searching the book to fix this! Magic did this… so magic will fix this!" she yelled at Phoebe, but in her rant found another solution. She tossed the book aside and got up again, as she looked heavenwards

"Leo!" she thundered "Leo, get your ass here right now!" she yelled and after a few seconds blue lights started to dance almost in front of her, transforming into their whitelighter

"Prue… I'm so..." he started, but was interrupted by Prue

"heal him!" she demanded

"I'm sorry, but I can't" Leo said helplessly

"screw your sorries! Heal him! Magic caused this… heal him!"

"he can't heal the dead, Prue" Piper said softly from her position a few feet away

"Andy is NOT dead!" Prue yelled back at her little sister. Who put her hand to her face in shock and tears again left her eyes as well, just as the wall closest to Prue made a small cracking voice and a huge split was starting to form

"Prue..." Phoebe as well tried again

"heal him!" Prue again demanded of Leo. But when he neither answered nor started to do anything, Prue moved forward and in her frustration started to hit him with all her might on the chest

"i said, heal him!" she yelled hysterical as tears again flooded her eyes and she broke down physically while still hitting Leo.


	4. Stage 3: BARGAINING

_**May**_ _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 19**_ _ **99**_ _  
_ **  
**

 **STEP 3: BARGAINING – TRY TO CHANGE THE INEVITABLE**

At Leo's feet, Prue covered her face with her hands

"you at least need to try. Please, Leo" she begged. Leo sighed softly and knelt down to her

"I wish I could do something, Prue, I really do, but I can't" he told her softly as he took her hands from her face into his and looked into her eyes

"Then talk to the elders. Leo, please. He can't just be… gone. This isn't fair. He has nothing to do with it. Tell them, I would do anything..." she added as her voice more and more faded into nothing but a whisper. Leo just shook his head

"That is just what life is like. You know that, Prue… you can't battle death" he said softly and looked back at the other two. Piper nodded slightly, that way giving him permission to leave

"I'm sorry, Prue" he again said and let go of her hands, just to orb out again. Prue looked back at Phoebe

"Why didn't he listen? I told him, not to come… he knew this was dangerous. Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you call for Leo earlier? Maybe he could have..." she asked

"It all happened too fast" Phoebe told her desperately as Prue got up again "Before we knew what was happening he already was dead"

"If only I would have used my magic on him. Forced him to stay away. I knew he wouldn't listen… if only I would have been here..." she whispered as she tore her eyes off Phoebe's again and went back to Andy. She slid down the wall and kept her back leaned on it, but pulled Andy closer. She pulled his body into her lap and then started to softly trail his face

"I should have saved you, no matter what you told me" and a voice again ran through her head

 _'It's okay, Prue, really, trust me.'_


	5. Stage 4: DEPRESSION

_**May**_ __ _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 19**_ _ **99**_ _  
_ _ **Stage**_ _ **4**_ _ **:**_ _ **Depression**_ **  
**

 **STEP 4: DEPRESSION**

It seemed like Prue held the body in her arms forever. Piper and Phoebe just watched helplessly as she kissed and caressed it. As their sister's state went back and forth between crying and completely blank. It was almost too much to bare. But neither sister dared to move or say something. Finally Prue looked back at them.

"he's so cold" she told them again in a heart breaking desperation in one of her blank states. Then tears again followed and neither Piper nor Phoebe knew if it wouldn't have been better to take Andy away from Prue. But both knew, Prue would never let go of him. Not yet. She would fight over him, even if all that was left of the man they all loved dearly was his lifeless body.

Prue just moved back into her sitting position after kissing his lips again. Her eyes fell onto the clock. Almost 6.30. she sighed heavily as she looked back at Andy's face. She couldn't believe it were already over 6 hours.

"It's almost 7. do you think Julia and Richard are up already?" she asked lowly. Emotionless

"Probably" Phoebe answered her

"You don't have to do this, Prue" Piper argued

"Yes I do. It's my fault their son is dead. I need to… I owe them to tell them" she told them "Can you hand me my cell?" she asked her attention back on Andy's face. Phoebe gladly went to get it. She was relieved she finally could do something other than watch Prue.

"Prue, we can also call them later..." Piper said lowly and stepped up to her sister again. She watched as Prue trailed her fingers over his jawline again

"She'll hate me..." Prue said in a freaky calm way

"No she won't" Piper answered her softly

"I hate myself right now, so why wouldn't she? I pulled him into this whole mess..."

"Julia knew about mom. She also knew about us. She for sure knew he'd get involved sooner or later into something..."

"It doesn't matter, what she knew, Piper… if I had kept my mouth shut… if I hadn't told him… if I hadn't told him I loved him… if I hadn't been this selfish as to just want him… he probably never would have found out…. He wouldn't have known about this all… and he would live..." Prue told Piper, her eyes still fixed on Andy's face. Piper just wanted to answer her again. Talk her out of the nonsense that was crowding her mind now, but Phoebe returned with Prue's cell and handed it to her

"Thanks" Prue whispered and immediately dialed the home number of the Trudeaus in Portland

"Hey! Good morning, Prue. What makes you call this early in the morning?" the cheery, happy voice of Julia broke Prue again and she held Andy tighter again. She searched for help, guidance and comfort in her beloved. Instead she started to sob again

"Is something wrong, Prue?" Julia then asked, hearing her sobs "Prue?!"

"Something happened, Julia" Prue finally cried out

"Oh my god, what is it? Is he alright?" Julia's voice now sounded panicked and Prue could hear Richard in the background. Prue again looked into Andy's face and then closed her eyes tightly, trying to force the image of his bright shining blue eyes out of her mind

"No..." she finally blurted out "no… he's… he's not… alright. he's gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'? Did you two break up again? I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. Did he mess it?" Prue noticed Julia was rambling. She knew, deep down Julia had understood what she meant, but she didn't want it to be true. Hell, he laid dead in her arms and she still didn't want it to be true

"No. No he did not mess things. I… I did, Julia" she told her

"Prue, where's Andy?!" Julia's voice raised in desperation

"He's… he's right here with me..." Prue answered honestly and almost hung up. She couldn't do it. She knew she had to, but she just couldn't. Nothing she said made Julia realize the truth and she just couldn't speak it out loud. Saying out loud meant it was true

"Prue, you're scaring us. Please, what's going on? what's with Andy?" Prue again laid her head onto Andy's chest. Sobbing into him. The phone still tightly clutched in her hands "Prue?! What's with my son?!" Prue barely heard Julia anymore

"I'm sorry, Julia, really" she sobbed, her voice barely audible

"What's with him?!"

" _He's… he's cold… he's so cold." she again blurted out "He's… he's dead, Julia" she finally managed to say and then let the phone fall as she again pulled Andy more into her. She needed to feel him. She needed to smell him. She needed him. How could he just have left her like this?_


	6. STEP 5: ACCEPTANCE

_**May**_ _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 19**_ _ **99**_ _  
_ _ **Stage**_ _ **5**_ _ **:**_ _ **Acceptance**_ **  
**

 **STEP 5: ACCEPTANCE**

A good three hours later a ringing telephone disturbed the silence again. Piper and Phoebe once again exchanged glances, but both shook their heads. Prue noticed and smiled slightly

"It's his" she mumbled and fished it from his leather jacket. Phoebe took it from her and after taking a look at it looked back at her sisters

"it's Morris" she told them, just as the ringing subsided. Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances. Silently debating over who would approach Prue

"Prue, you… you have to let go off him now. We… we have to talk to the police… Andy… he… he can't just… you can't… we can't leave his body here..." Piper said as she for the millionth time went up to Prue again and knelt down to her and Andy. She really didn't want to rush Prue. She wanted to leave her the time she needed to say goodbye. but it had been almost 10 hours now, that her sister had been clinging to that body. She realized it was part of her grieving, but it also scared her. And also Phoebe.

"we need to make it official, Prue. He deserves a proper funeral..." Phoebe agreed. Prue didn't react. Not in any way that she understood what they were saying. Instead she just set his leather jacket straight again, after she had fished the cell out of it. She carefully ran her hands through his hair. Then she once again put a hand to his cheek tenderly and planted another long kiss on his lips. Both her sisters' heart broke all over again, seeing this gesture, though both also fought a slight disgust. This after all was still a corpse. As much as they all didn't want to think of him this way.

It wasn't a corpse for Prue though. To Prue it was what was left of the love of her life. She didn't know if she could actually let go of his physical form. She hadn't given one thought to it in the past hours. She knew she should. She knew this wasn't Andy anymore. But it was all that was left. Left of him. Left of their hopes and dreams. Left of their love. That and her broken heart. New tears gathered in her eyes as she remembered how he had talked about marriage again, just weeks ago. She couldn't help but see him in his tux.

"we still had so much to come..." she whispered desperately as the tears spilled. How could she after all these hours still have tears left? "i would have loved to, Andy. I would have loved to be your wife." she whispered into his lips and kissed him once more before finally releasing him. She placed him back on the floor

"i love you" she told him as she again combed tenderly through his hair to set it straight again. Then adjusted his clothes. She wanted him to look good. She again trailed her fingers over his cheek. She studied every inch of his face to make absolutely sure she remembered every tiny detail, then again got up. She again grabbed that old scratchy blanket and covered him up again after saying a silent "good bye" to him. Last but not least she looked at her sisters

"call Morris back, will you?" she asked – told them, her voice completely out of emotion once again. She nodded to herself and with one last final look back at the blanket, left the living to go to her room.

Once there she locked the door behind her. Her back rested on the door as she starred into her room. He was like everywhere right now. It was like twenty Andys were all around her room, doing different stuff.

One was at her CD player. One adjusted his tie. One lay in bed sleeping. One, younger version, sat on her desk, a pen leaned to his lip, deep in thought as he did his homework. One combed with his fingers through his hair in front of her mirror. One just pulled a shirt over his head to get ready to join her in bed. One looked out of her window. One was naked and reaching inside her nightstand to get out a condom. One just stood there, flashing her his gorgeous smile. One set her pillow straight, just like he had done so many times when they made her bed. One very young one leaned at the wall blowing a chewing gum bubble. One stood there holding a necklace, ready to put it around her neck. One was writing a message to her on her mirror with her lipstick, what had always turned her mad as hell. One was on his phone, arguing heatedly, with his mom, she guessed. One really really tiny one clumsily held a present in his hands. One stood there with his tooth brush in his mouth. One just shouldered his backpack. One was just stuffing a piece of chocolate into his mouth. One sat on her bed and was just about to start a pillow fight. One mumbled 'i love you'.

tears again started to come and she slid down on the door as she broke down completely.


End file.
